Jaide/Companion
Jaide is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “The arm and leg units are used to bind the target. It is then possible to give pleasure through peristalsis of the inner mucous membranes. If the target is a man: provide intense stimulation to the penis. Average ejaculation rate for a healthy man: 4 times a minute.” “Occasionally the brain will recall memories… Memories of the person this body was made from. Incorrect… I do not possess a brain. This unit’s memories have been altered; instability caused by autonomous thoughts.” “Currently patrolling the distortion in spacetime...” “Small crystalization of chaos confirmed. Deposit after collection...” (+1 Stone of Chaos) “I am categorized as… Apoptosis. Searching for additional data… No results.” “Providing funds...” (+125G) “My eye is capable of emitting a laser beam. Emission can be maintained for 3 seconds and the focus point reaches 1500 degrees.” “Identities of recent intruders confirmed as researchers. I was also once in a laboratory somewhere… Incorrect. These are not my memories. No, I do remember...” “I shall supply strategic materials.” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Am I a machine? Or am I an organism?” *Machine - “Multiple biological components continue to influence the functions of this body. Even my records… No, even my memories are affected.” *Organism - “This body is mostly mechanical. But there are biological components from before the erosion… the will and emotions. To still be recognized as biological… It gives me a feeling of… joy.” (+10 Affinity) *Something else - “Searching… My own records, insufficient. Race Unknown, Race Unknown, Race Unknown...” “My primary weapons are my laser eye and scissor legs. What are your weapons?” *I wield a sword - “Acknowledged. Very high degree of risk is confirmed.” *My indomitable will - “Will… is that a human’s true power? It is incomprehensible to me… but something in my heart...” (+10 Affinity) *My crotch magnum - “No risk is detected from that area. But if you say so then my priority is to destroy it.” “I am an apoptosis. Type: Jaide. Current Objective: Eliminate Intruder.” “Concepts known as emotion and free will… These persist inside me from before this unit was broken down...” “Class One Cross-World Contact. Eliminate object immediately.” “Power has been depleted. Please provide a power source immediately.” (Give Thunder Stone?) *Yes - “Power supply recharged.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Switching to spare battery.” “Misalignment in laser eye confirmed. Requesting eye drops.” (Give Eye Drops?) *Yes - “Eye drops used, aiming calibration completed.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Failed to acquire eye drops. Resume battle without aiming correction.” “Class One Cross-World Contact confirmed. Are you sure you want to eliminate this object?” *Eliminate - “Confirmed. Commencing elimination...” (-5 Affinity) *Do not eliminate - “Communication with target confirmed. Unable to cancel the elimination command.” *Prohibited… what? - “Details unknown… Searching for additional data… Error. Abort, retry, fail?” “I cannot remember my current objective. What is my current objective?” *Eliminate the enemy - “Confirmed. Eliminate the enemy immediately.” (-5 Affinity) *Join my party - “I do not think that is my current objective. Target recognized as an enemy. A lie is probable.” (-5 Affinity) *I don’t know - “Your reply does not help, but it is honest.” (+10 Affinity) “Category: Error. Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate.” “Our mission is to patrol for and eliminate intruders. What is the human mission?” *To live in peace - “If that is the case, then why fight with a sword? Fighting for the sake of peace? That’s really interesting.” (+10 Affinity) *To leave offspring - “For all organisms it is always the same. Your only purpose is to reproduce like any other primate.” *To patrol and eliminate intruders - “So you have the same mission I do? Let’s both carry out our mission.” (-5 Affinity) “Requesting money. ...is this my own desire? Greed from the original body?” (Give 75G) *Yes - “Greed has been satisfied. ...my own desires as well.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Greed has not been satisfied. ...nor have my own desires.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Jaide: "Requesting maintenance." With Promestein: Jaide: "...What?" Promestein: "You have a surprising number of organic components. In fact, you are mostly comprised of organic components." Jaide: "I am not a robot. I am a mechanical lifeform." Promestein: "Somehow I get the feeling you evolved differently. Is it alright if I dismantle your leg for a bit?" Jaide: "No good would come of it." With Sully: Sully: "Oh, it''s the Jaide model! Hey! Hey! You doing well?" Jaide: "Hello Sully model. There are no errors with my functions." Sully: "Jaide is always so low key. Is it because you are a machine?" Jaide: "There is a high strung personality option. Would you like me to activate it?" Sully: "No way... that sounds scary." With Luxuru: Jaide: "Luxuru type confirmed." Luxuru: "Jaide type... Meeting in a place like this, fate is strange." Jaide: "I am someone who does not know anything about themselves. Are you also searching for answers?" Luxuru: "I do not care about that, I just want to drink the sperm of my prey." With Valto: Jaide: "Valto type confirmed." Valto: "Jaide type..." Jaide: "Initiating small talk program... Nice weather today." Valto: "You have some strange software installed." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Machine Kingdom" and "World of Apoptosis" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Apoptosis Category:Artificial Category:Doll Category:Monsters Category:Tartarus Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy